Pieces
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: NaruSasu. Of course having Kyuubi was going to keep him from being perfect, no matter how hard he tried, even for the one he loved. And even when it turned out they both loved each other, it just wasn’t meant to be. One-Shot.


Inu Kaiba: Hahahahaha! Who sucks? I suck. This will suck. I'm so odd, but plot bunnies can be taken care of when sitting at the computer where I am now! Go Naruto because InuYasha just didn't fit. And of course yaoi, because I was inspired whilst reading yaoi. Please ficcy, get reviews in some odd way!

Summary: NaruSasu. Of course having Kyuubi was going to keep him from being perfect, no matter how hard he tried, even for the one he loved. And even when it turned out they both loved each other, it just wasn't meant to be. What was a songfic to Sum 41's Pieces.

* * *

Pieces

* * *

A freak. That's what I am, that's what I've always been. I'm not different because I'm a demon or anything of the sort, well they do call me a demon… But that's not my fault. I'm, I'm supposed to be it's host. Their savior. Iruka-sensei said I was saving them when they put the demon in me. I was meant to be looked at as a hero. 

But I became a freak. An outcast with the kyuubi in my stomach, even though I was nothing like it. No rabid killing sprees, no ravenous eating of humans even though I devoured ramen at a speed equivalent to how it had devoured them, no similarities but the whiskers. So yeah, there were similarities. So. Fucking. What. I didn't choose this.

It was done without my consent. If someone asked me now, at my birthday or some other tiny social function of mine that no one came to, "Would you take a kyuubi in you for the village?" It might not be so bad. I might have friends, and they'd know why I did it. And no one would abandon me because they all knew who I was.

So with this stupid fox in my stomach, I was avoided or mistreated. It was a lonely childhood really. What was I to do? When they looked at me they saw the monster that destroyed their village and injured, killed or devoured their children. When they looked at me, they could still hear the screams and see the horror of that time. They could still hear the pleading and the death.

Some people broke down right in front of me, screaming. I met up with a lady one day on the street and something akin to that happened. We made eye contact and I smiled. But all she saw was the demon smiling as it devoured her little child and heard what must have been a pathetic plead to be spared from their child falling on deaf ears. The kyuubi wouldn't have cared and simply would have devoured the child without a second thought.

The poor lady broke down and started sobbing in the middle of the street. People came out of no where and started helping her up, asking numerous questions such as, "Are you okay?" Or "What's happened?"

She managed to kneel and pointed toward me giving me that evil look that always made fresh scars open and old wounds bleed. "It's the devil's child. He killed my daughter and he should die an even more horrible death then the one my child did."

Everyone glanced at me then turned their heads away. I was just a vessel for the kyuubi therefore all they saw as the kyuubi.

So I did what any normal human being did. I sought to prove them wrong. For most of my life, I was the class clown. It distracted them from the truth they didn't know, and at least they would laugh at me. If their laughter was the only thing I could get, instead of the friendship, the love and the care I desperately needed, so be it. I could at least get something.

Iruka-sensei is still the only one who actually 'loves' me. No one really loves me, I'm just kyuubi. I love and I love and I love, but nothing will return to me. When I got on Team 7, it must have been a miracle, because soon Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke began to treat me with respect.

And all those times I'd tried, I realized I didn't need to try so hard. But I ended up trying harder. To make real friends like I'd always tried to do, you had to be yourself.

But when you're in love, you throw all that away and conform to that person.

And I tried as hard as I could, because I thought it I was perfect maybe Sasuke would love me back.

* * *

"Hurry it up dobe. We haven't got all day; so don't go to slow, even though that's all your brain can handle." It'd been another long day of training and everyone was absolutely exhausted. But no one more so than Naruto, who'd not only been training all day, but all of the previous night. It was oblivious to everyone, and the only noticeable in the fact that he was moving slower and exerting more effort. 

"A…Alright… I'm sorry." Naruto gathered up the scattered kunai and shuriken. He wanted to get out of there and get home. He didn't want to be noticed being so weak and pathetic, he wanted to be strong and perfect. Strong and perfect for Sasuke… Then he wouldn't be dobe, he'd be Naruto. He'd be real to Sasuke. And then Sasuke could love him. Marriage was out of the question of course, you couldn't be gay and m…

"Why are you acting so weak?" Sasuke snapped, turning around.  
**  
First Person**

"Huh?" I said, lazily blinking my eyes open and closed and almost seeing the snatches of though floating away on the breeze.

"I mean why the fuck are you moving so fucking slow? What'd you do, use up all your energy being stupid? Knowing you, you probably stayed up all night trying to decide which flavour of ramen to have in the morning."

"Actually…" I contemplated how much energy I had. I was basically dead, well, dead in the sense that if I kept moving I'd go unconscious from lack of sleep. Basically, I had enough energy to move over to where Sasuke was. So I gathered them all up, and placed them in a neat little pile, I didn't have an urge to fall on top of them and get stabbed somewhere accidentally.

"Actually…? What the hell's going on?"

"I…stayed…up…all…night…trying…practicing…ju...to…be…p…" Naruto collapsed and it wasn't pretty.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sasuke practically screamed.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked, picking her way through the kunai and shuriken Naruto had missed.

"Of course something's wrong. I was talking to Naruto and he passed out."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What…"

"He passed out and you're just gonna leave him there…?"

"Oh shit…" In a flurry of blue, black and white; Sasuke was gone leaving behind a humongous gust of wind and an open mouthed Sakura who was now going to have a very bad hair day.

* * *

When I woke up, all I saw was white. Then I blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness and realized I wasn't going down that tunnel everyone talked about, I was just in the hospital. 

Wait… The hospital? And did he hear Sasuke's voice or was that just another one of his illusions…

"So he's gonna be okay?"

"Yes, he just needs plenty of rest to make up for his lack of sleep in the past 72 hours…"

"How much has he slept in that period of time?"

"Well, judging from his momentum and the tests we ran, I'd say about 2-4 hours…"

"Alright. Can I go in and see him now?"

"Yes, but visiting hours are over in… twenty minutes."

"Okay."

Sasuke burst through the door no longer acting like a graceful, swift ninja, but a bitchy angry woman on her period and if he looked closely he could have sworn Sasuke had this girl thing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill yourself…"

'No, I'm trying to be perfect… For you…'

"What are you prattling on about 'Mrs.' Uchiha?"

"Don't fucking try. You stayed up for at least 70 hours straight without rest. There's got to be a good reason for that."

"I was practicing jutsus."

"And you need to stay up for 70 hours straight to do that?"

* * *

"N…n…n…I…n…" 

'It's because I'm trying to be perfect, because you deserve more than me. Because maybe you'll accept me if I'm perfect…. It's the only way you'll love me…"

"Go on, I don't have all day…"

"Just get the fuck out." Was that me? Was that me chasing away the guy I'd loved since forever? I…

'There's something wrong with you…'

'There's nothing wrong with you…' responded a deeper voice much different than that of his thoughts. 'I think it'd be better if you gave up trying to be perfect… Give up on him, he's not gonna accept you no matter how close to perfection you get…'

At that point I threw a vase at the wall, and screamed "Get outta my head!"

"N..Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound calm. "I sure hope you're not going mental…" he whispered to himself.

"…Would you accept someone if they were less than perfect?" I finally said to break the semi silence of the room.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Becau…Just get out."

"Answer my question."

"Get the fuck out."

"I said answer my question."

"Listen shit for brains, I know you don't understand what get the fuck out means so I'll explain it to you. It involves you walking out of this room and leaving me alone for the rest of my life."

Sasuke finally seemed to take a hint and he walked over to the door. "Yeah I could love someone who's less than perfect, but not when they act like a bastard."

"Like you?"

"You know, I would've thought I could love someone like you if I was gay, but you're showing you're true self."

"And you're just a scared little prude who's secretly jealous of his older brother because he's too weak to kill his only family and the emotion would overload him because he's a fucking prick. You had us all fooled, you bastard. But you're just a scared little sh…"

* * *

I knew I had done it then. Sasuke's hands curled into fists, and he was shaking but not out of anger, he was crying. 

"I was fucking wrong wasn't I? I fucking give up…"

"Sasuke-kun? I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for showing your true self you bastard. I was wrong about you. I thought you were different; you weren't like every other human being. I thought you couldn't, didn't have it in you to say something like that.

"I think I better leave right now, but you should know before I do. You don't need to be perfect for anyone, if someone loves you, you're perfect to them."

He slammed the door to my room. "What have I done…" I whispered to myself. "What the fuck have I done?"

* * *

I knew it was too late for me. My parents had born me into a world that was not accepting of those who were different and showed their imperfections. And that was what led to my demise, that I was human and couldn't be more perfect 

And this is the end of my suicide letter to you. I'm sorry for all I have done Sasuke-kun, and I loved you with all my heart but you couldn't love someone like me, I wasn't perfect enough for you.

* * *

"Naruto… I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and that I love y…" 

That's when he realized it. Naruto wasn't… there. He was lying in a pool of blood with a kunai sticking out of his heart. Clutched in his hand was a small notebook. And as he tried to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, Sasuke read it.

"But Naruto-kun, I never cared about your imperfection. I loved you, because you were you and I loved you. And no matter how much skill you had and jutsus you knew, you would still be the Naruto I love."

* * *

And in the end, I was happy because I loved someone as perfect and wonderful as you. I just had a love that was never meant to be, it was too perfect, too purifying so they took it away from us. But I'll always remember I loved… no, love you. 

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Inu Kaiba: And right before the weekend ends, I'm finally done. Yay, I'm happy now. Now I go sleep :P 

Inspiration was; Naruto ending theme 9, No Boy No Cry by Stance Punks, and of course the song of inspiration for the fic Sum 41's Pieces.

Things I got done this weekend; Made brownies, did homework, saw a DVD of my grandparents anniversary which was actually quite interesting, and played tennis with a friend. I'm sorry to write this I know you don't care.

Thanks for reading; I had some fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed!

**_Edit: Based on Sum 41's Pieces._**


End file.
